Urges
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: SLASH. Tempted Miz plus seductive Edge equals to a totally furious Christian. Characters; The Miz, Edge & Christian. Pairings; The Miz/Edge, Christian/Edge & Christian/The Miz teaser.


Title: **Slutty Urges  
**

Pairing(s): _The Miz/Edge & Christian/Edge. Hinted; Christian/The Miz_  
Warning(s): _Language, adult situations, etc. _  
Disclaimer: _None of the character used belong to me._  
Author's Note:_ Just wanted to write more Edge and I have been having Miz/Edge smexy thoughts since Miz started taunting Edge's manhood and referred to him as a girl. Also, slightly inspired by a story called 'The Beast' and Edge's character has been inspired by all those people who keep rocking a slutty Edge in their writing. Terrah, Cal, Rhi, specifically. Also by Edge's own tactics which help me a lot ;)  
_S/N;_ Christian is pretty much healed from his injury, but is still out in the story._

o~o

Miz eyed the blonde who was standing in a very seductive way not too far away from him. At least it seemed that way to Miz. He tore his gaze away from him but a loud noise caused him to look back up immediately and he was met by the sight of Edge bent forward. He had dropped the bottle of water in his hand onto the floor and was now picking it up, in process giving Miz a very clear and direct view of his gorgeous ass. Damn! Miz was sure the little shit was doing it on purpose. He was literally taunting him! Why? WHY? Oh, yes. He fucking did an _awesome_ thing of mentioning it to Morrison while being drunken his ass off that he thought Edge was pretty and if the blondie wasn't dating Christian, he would have fucked him for surely. Well, great move on his part. He made such a comment to the biggest gossip queen of the locker room, who didn't wait longer to let Edge know exactly that _'Mr. Awesome'_ had hots for him. Morrison also had the audacity to tell Miz that he let it slip in front of Edge.

Miz noticed that since then whenever Edge would be anyway near him, he would do something to lure his attention towards him. He would lick his lips in a sensual way, or bat his pretty eyelashes to make himself look absolutely adorable and annoying at the same time. Or try to talk to Miz in a very sexy voice, even flirt with him openly. The only thing Miz didn't understand was why would he do that when he had a boyfriend? Oh well, history told him that Edge had always been a _very_ naughty boy and actually managed to fuck his relationships because of his flirty ways in the past. But Christian was way different than Edge's previous lovers. He was very strict. He came back to WWE and Edge and him hooked up soon. He kept Edge on a tight leash and made him behave most of the time. Completely when he was with him. Right now he was out with an injury and Edge was all alone on the road.

They were in the locker room and it was mostly empty. There were one or two guys left excluding Miz and Edge and soon they were gone too. Miz had been sitting on a bench reading the script for his next show and that was when Edge started his shit and distracted him.

Miz shook his head and tried to go back to his reading but Edge pulled his shirt over his his head and took the belt in his jeans out and almost teased to pull off the jeans from his hips. He had his fingers at the zipper when he looked at Miz and caught him staring and almost drooling with his mouth hanging open. Miz quickly looked away and pulled out his cell phone, flushing furiously. He wasn't going to give that bitch the satisfaction that his teasing was making Miz very very horny.

A shadow looped over him and he looked up. Edge was standing over him and a grin played on his beautiful pouty lips. Fuck! He looked fucking amazing all shirtless ready to get naked. Miz shook his head and mentally slapped himself. What the fuck was wrong with him? He was having such dirty thoughts about a taken man for God sake!

"What do you want, _Edge_?" With a great effort, he managed to get it out with a touch of arrogance.

"Aww its not about me _Mizz_, its about what do you want. Hmmm...I see the way you look at me...you can't resist me, admit it you want me." Edge let out playfully and turned to his side and gave a little shake to his ass. "Can't say that I blame you really." He added seductively and winked.

Miz gulped. Edge was fucking playing him. Teasing him and it was working! He was _'The Miz'_ Dammit! He wasn't suppose to want anyone! He always had what he wanted beforehand. But it was Edge, who made a very erotic picture. It was really a no win situation in all honesty.

"What the fuck is you problem acting all slutty and trying to get raped around the locker room, Adam? Do you know what Christian will do if he finds out you are doing all this shit to get laid and cheat on him? You have a boyfriend, have some class!" Miz tried to say it with a tone of scolding but it actually sounded like he was whining. Shit, he wanted him and he wasn't suppose to. He could have any man he wanted but Edge's beauty always manage to captivate him in a very tempting way. He was so pure looking...Hah, pure his ass! Looks can be so fucking deceiving. But tell his cock that. He wanted to ravish that pureness, and without knowing Edge, that was exactly how you would define Edge.

Miz saw Adam's expressions change suddenly at his words. He was pouting now and even that made him look fucking adorable and tempting!

"Jay is none of your business! He thinks I am a whore already and accuses me of cheating anyways so why don't I actually do something and get something." His expressions changed to sadness, "Plus, its not been good lately. I feel like he has been sleeping around on me. I am not good enough for him. I feel like he doesn't wanna fuck me no more! Am I not pretty? Why doesn't he want me?" Adam pouted more and looked at Miz searching for sympathy and comfort.

Miz frowned at Adam's sudden mood change. Did he just hear him questioning his attractiveness? Wow, Christian must have done something to hurt Adam's self esteem. His expressions softened and he actually felt himself go compassionate for the blonde in front of him. He stood up and placed his hands on Adam's shoulders. Adam was still looking at him with sad eyes and a puppy dog look. Like a baby who was declined a treat and was now upset.

"I am sorry. I didn't know Christian didn't treat you right. He is stupid if he doesn't want you anymore. You are beautiful. Any guy would be insane for not wanting you." He said with a little smile and was surprised when Adam suddenly pressed his lips to Miz's. He was dumbfounded for a moment and actually found himself getting lost in the kiss since Adam tasted so sinfully sweet. He gathered his strength and with a sense of regret pushed Adam away.

"Listen Adam, it still doesn't mean I wanna have sex with you. I rarely know you!" He tried to reason when he saw Adam was looking at him with dejected eyes.

"You only need to know that you find me pretty and since you do, come fuck me!" Adam said and pressed his lips to Miz's again. Miz tried to push him away again but his cock was straining against his jeans. He was trying so hard to hold himself together and not give in. He was a better man than that! But damn, Edge was just so hot and his sexual urge was overcoming his senses.

"Fuck! Adam, you don't know what you are doing...Christian is still your boyfriend.." He pushed Edge away a little and tried one last time. Then, it wouldn't be his fault!

"Fuck Christian! He doesn't do it for me. We are done. You are a stud and I am giving you a chance to prove to me what kind of a man you are." Edge gave Miz an alluring sexy smile and this time it was Miz who brutally kissed Edge and pushed him back towards the wall and pressed him against it.

Miz attacked his neck and sucked on it. He pulled the zipper down on Edge jeans. Edge was panting hard. Miz turned him over and pressed his body fully against his. He grabbed a handful of his luscious blonde hair and pulled his head back a little. "Fuck me!" Edge whimpered and Miz smirked. "Oh, I will. Hard." He said and with that pulled Edge's jeans off of his ass. He looked at his bottom and nearly came undone. If Christian was fucking around over this, then he sure was an idiot.

"Hold still," He told Adam and started to undo his own jeans when suddenly he heard someone open the locker room door. Fuck, they didn't lock.

"You little shit! I knew you would do something like this!" Miz heard someone say and soon was yanked off of Edge and pushed to the floor.

"Shit.." That was all that came out of his mouth as he looked at Christian's pissed as hell form storming towards Edge who was pulling his jeans up with shaking hands. Christian grabbed Edge by his hair and made him look at him. "Oww...Jay, please..it wasn't my fault..he forced himself on me..I tried to stop but he was raping me!" As soon as those words left Edge's mouth, Miz's jaw dropped open in surprise and his eyes went wide.

"Hey! You fucking lying bitch! You came onto me and begged me to fuck you!" He couldn't believe Adam had put it all on him. And wait, why was Edge not telling Christian to fuck off? Didn't he say they were done as a couple? He was fucking confused as hell. And to make it worse, he was hard as hell. Couldn't Christian be like 15 minutes late? They were getting into shit anyways. At least Miz would have visited Adam's ass before getting killed.

"You shut up! You know Jay, I love you!" Adam looked at Jay with an innocent expression and Miz couldn't believe it. Looked like Jay didn't buy Adam's shit either because he grabbed Adam by his arm and slapped his ass as hard as he could. Adam yelped out loudly.

"You fucking little slut! Like I don't know you? Your ass can't get enough can it? You think you can get away with this? I am not like your past lovers Adam who were too weak to keep you in line and let you go. I am gonna fucking teach you manners and keep you as well! You are in a big night and you'll be sore tomorrow. I can promise you that. If you wanna be such a whore, I am gonna make and treat you like one!" Christian was growling angrily and yanking Edge's hair with every sentence. He was fucking pissed!

"Lets go!" Christian took hold of Edge's arm again and dragged him towards the door. Edge was trying to get free and protesting loudly, but it only made Christian more aggressive. Miz was still sitting on the floor, shocked and confused. He was expecting a beating at Christian's hands as well. It didn't mean though that he would stop Christian and remind him that he deserved one so he just watched the couple go.

As they reached the door, Christian turned towards Miz and gave him a harsh glare. "You fucking touch him again, and he won't be the only one getting punished! You understand me? He is MINE!" Christian gritted through his teeth. Only thing Miz could do in response was nod his head. Adam's ass or not, he couldn't imagine getting punished by an angry pissed off Christian in any circumstances.

Christian pulled the door open and got out, Adam right behind him. But before he left, Miz caught Adam turning his head towards him and giving him a dirty smirk. Fuck! What the hell? He was in trouble and he was smirking? Did Miz just got played? Dammit! He didn't know. But right now neither was he, or his cock happy and satisfied for that matter.

o~o

Adam kept on whining and protesting as Christian harshly dragged him towards his car. But inside, he was all smiles. What? Did Miz really think Adam wanted him? Well, duh, he did want something alright. But it wasn't necessarily from The Miz.

See, since Adam had been keeping his slutty ways in check for sometime and Christian had really been everything he ever wanted, one problem started to occur. As soon as Christian got satisfied that Adam was totally in love with him and wanted to stay with him, he went easy on him. Christian had started to treat him way too gently. It wasn't like he didn't like it. He loved it, but Christian's roughness and possessiveness just made Adam so hot. He had decided to stop his slutty ways, but not suppress his slutty urges.

He was well aware of the fact that Christian had a plan to visit him today. And Miz was easy, as well pretty fucking hot. He had been teasing him for sometime and today was the perfect day to actually do something beyond just teasing. Whether he had gotten fucked by Miz or not, he knew it was a win win situation. He was either getting a good hard fuck by The Miz, or a pissed off Christian with a promised hard fuck as well. Christian would never leave him. He would just teach Adam his place and who he belonged to. And that was all what Adam desired.

o~o


End file.
